masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What difficulty will you play for "Operation Overwatch"?
Hello guys & gals! :) I just saw the details for "Operation Overwatch" for July 27th to July 29th. Squad = Extract at least 1 Earth DLC character on any difficulty setting Allied = Extract 800,000 players on any difficulty setting, each player counts towards the 800,000 extractions; downed players don't count. I'm guessing any character will do because it wasn't specified. I will probably be playing on "Bronze" so that the 800,000 will hopefully be achieved this time around. As for the extended time for the extraction, I don't see this being an issue for me. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 02:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) This weekend seems incredibly easy, compared to last week atleast. Bioware is getting to the sweet spot with what's possible and not. Plus, I'll be doing this with my new N7 Shadow. --Slowrider7 (talk) 02:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten kinda bored of bronze, so I'll mostly be playing silver and gold. Maybe platinum if I'm feeling lucky and/or suicidal. Bronze for low-level characters if I promote. So, the usual, basically.--FnordCola (talk) 02:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Gold has pretty much become my standard at the moment. I don't intend on going any higher than that. I'll probably go lower for the op, though. I still need more N7 characters. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 03:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Silver, probably -- that's my usual. I'll pull out my N7 Slayer, to combo with my friend who uses an N7 Fury. And I would be amazed if we don't meet the goal -- that's only 200,000 full extractions, or maybe 300,000 less successful ones. Diyartifact (talk) 05:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The reason that I am going to play on "Bronze" for this operation is because I will be using the "N7 Shadow" & I am not that good with using her yet. Unlike the "Geth Infiltrator" whom I am very familiar with already, I need more practice with her. My "Geth Infiltrator" normally plays on "Silver" & occassionally on "Gold", but my "N7 Shadow" will stick to "Bronze for the time being. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 09:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone else think it would be helpful if they made the main multiplayer menu display stats, like how many extractions against which enemy, and how close the player and the world is too the challenge? TheRealTerminal (talk) 04:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :That would be nice, but given that it takes a day or so to find out whether the operation was successful, that information might not be available in real time. Diyartifact (talk) 05:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::It would be nice, but that isn't possible. Chris explains why. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Damn, makes sense though, but I would still love personal stats, I mean, we already have leader boards, they can expand from there. It would make adding challenges an appealing prospect :D TheRealTerminal (talk) 06:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Language. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That would be awesome(having a "real time" counter for the Allied/Community goals), but unfortunately it isn't going to happend due to the insane amount of obstacles that the software developers will have to go through to ensure that the information displayed on the counter is accurate to the last second. This system would save me a lot of time if I knew that the "Allied/Community" goal was no where near achieved. For example... Allied/Community Goal = 15,000,000 Reapers killed Up-to-date counter says = 5,000,000 Reapers killed so far & there is 8 hours left for the N7 Weekend Operation It is in this instance that I would just give up on the community goal and just have fun fighting random enemies instead. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 17:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll play on "Not gonna bother". --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 17:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I lost count on exactly how many matches I played, but I am definitely sure it was at least 15 matches with 4 squad members being extracted every time :) That makes an estimated 60 extractions from me & the randoms I was playing with. 10 difficulty settings were on "Bronze" and "5" were on "Silver". I hope that I was able to help other people get a "Commendation Pack" because I used "Earth DLC" characters only on "Bronze". More specifically, I used the N7 Shadow four times, the N7 Demolisher three times, and the N7 Destroyer three times. No one had any "Earth DLC" characters in the squad during 4 of the sessions & I'm hoping that whoever didn't get the "Commendation Pack" yet got it when I played with them! :) I just used the "N7 Destroyer" once on "Silver" because I got dumped into a "Silver" match with random settings when I set it up for a "Bronze" match with random settings. I used my "Krogan Vanguard" on the other "Silver" games because there was already one "Earth DLC" character in the squad during these sessions. I will definitely put in another 4 or 5 "Bronze" sessions with random settings with my N7 Shadow(my favorite), N7 Demolisher(she is okay), or N7 Destroyer(he is okay) before this day ends. I am still getting used to how these new characters play & I want to apologize to players on "Silver" as I hope that you were able to play with other people who have already become proficient with the "Earth DLC" characters. These new characters will stick to "Bronze" until I get used to playing them. I will try to put in another 4 or 5 "Bronze" sessions with the "Earth DLC" characters if I am able to wake up before the 4:00AM deadline. As I am about to publish this, there is still 20 hours more before "Operation Overwatch" is finished. I wish everyone the best of luck out there! :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 15:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I also found that I hadn't had enough time get used to my N7 characters before the Overwatch weekend. I found the Soldier - N7 Destroyer to be tough and capable so progressed to silver with him. Otherwise I hung around in bronze. Once I'd extracted about 12 times I changed over to some of my older, more familiar character types and helped out as much as I could in silver for the rest of the weekend. Also found time to join a couple of gold matches once I felt I had my eye in. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 04:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC)